The purchase of a high resolution mass spectrometer is proposed. The instrument will be available on a continuous basis for the acquisition of EI, CI, and FAB spectra and thereby for the characterization of organic and bio-organic molecules with molecular weights up to 8000 amu. The proposed instrument, which will be available as a departmental service, will provide very dramatically improved mass spectra at higher molecular weights, higher spectral resolution and using softer ionization techniques than the existing instrumentation. The primary user groups are carrying out research on the total synthesis of biologically active natural products, the development of organic and organometallic methodology, the structural elucidation of mycobacterial glycolipids, the characterization of vanadate esters, the development of asymmetric bond-forming reactions, the synthesis of bioactive alkaloids, the study of structure activity relationships in the bicyclomycin, brevianamide and quinocarcin areas, and the structural elucidation of novel natural products.